


It Takes Two to Tangler

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, because that was a great season, featuring season 5, more people should watch it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall and Ren try to play Tango’s Tangler game, but it’s not exactly built for lovable idiots.





	It Takes Two to Tangler

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen the Tangler 2.0 from Season 5, I’d recommend watching that first, just for a better idea of what’s happening (and because they’re great eps)

"How do I look?"

"Like an idiot." Iskall grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Perfect." Rendog smirked, straightening his belt. "Let's do this. Ready?"

"Three.. Two.. One!" Iskall and Ren pressed their buttons simultaneously, dropping into The Tangler 2.0- This Time, it Takes Two to Tangler.

"My knees! I'm getting too old for this.." Iskall rubbed his knees, taking in the surroundings.

"Oh, poor Iskaww, can't jump into a wittle hole!" Ren mocked him from behind the glass wall.

"Shaddup!"

"So, colors and lamps, eh?"

"And a downstairs!" Iskall pointed out.

"Hmm... Very interesting."

After spending a good fifteen minutes poking around, the pair solved the puzzle by chance, and dropped into the next chamber.

"Haha, success! You were almost cryin' there man, I saw you!" Iskall teased, pumped by their progress.

Ren crossed his arms. "I was not! Besides, the ladies love a man in touch with his emotions."

"Alright, my sign says jump on high note?"

"Mine says jump on low note..."

The two listened for a moment, feeling the beat. "Right, you're a singer, this should be easy."

"What!?" Iskall laughed. "If anything you're the singer! Either way, shouldn't be bad. Let's focus."

They lapsed into silence, hopping in place to feel the beat. Iskall suddenly shot forward, trying to run across the whole course in one beat. Evidently, he ended up on the floor.

"One more go, slow down bro!"

They paused at the start, and then, Ren after Iskall, hopped slowly to the opposite side. "Nailed it!"

"Aced it, can't be stopped!" Ren fingergunned, making Iskall laugh loudly.

"Classic! Oh bro, do you-" His comment was cut short as he tipped over backwards, losing their progress. "Oh."

After spending another 5 minutes getting back to where they were, they turned to the second half of the puzzle. "Same thing, just feel the rhythm."

Concentrating deeply, they synced up, and made it to the opposite end smoothly. "Yes my guy, we were totally psychically in-sync right there! Like a weird best friend thing- Iskall?" As Ren chattered on, he hadn't realized Iskall was gone.

"I dropped to the next room, did you not?" His voices echoed up through the iron trapdoor in the floor.

"Ugh, we need Tango.."

Twenty minutes later, Tango was available to come help them, waking Iskall from his impromptu nap. Finally, they made it to the next puzzle- the armor stand maze.

"Alright, let's do this thing." Iskall yawned behind his fishing rod.

The first half wasn't bad; they quickly worked their way to the second, far more difficult, half.

"Right, so I pull first?" Iskall cautiously pulled the armor stand towards himself, balancing it precariously over the water.

"Good, good.. Now me?" With equal caution, Ren dragged the armor stand back towards himself. Trying to unlatch his rod, he accidentally tipped the stand into the water stream, where it calmly floated back to the start, starkly contrasted by the rage of the two hermits.

"Ren D Dog, I swear-!"

"I'm sorry man, this isn't exactly easy!"

"If I could reach you right now..." Iskall muttered.

"I can hear you!"

—

"Forty. Five. Minutes."

"I'm not even mad anymore, just sad."

Rendog had managed to crawl over the water to Iskall, and the two leaned against the wall exhausted, having let their anger out on the armor stand after completing the challenge.

"I don't even want to keep going. I wanna curl up and sleep forever. Right here." Iskall sighed and rested his head on Ren's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Ren pondered. "Do you think Tango will come find us?"

"Maybe another team will come play, and save us. At least we have enough food."

"Yeah, 'cause you're gonna eat it all!" Ren teased, poking Iskall's stomach.

He laughed and slapped Ren's hand away. "Hey! Rude!"

"I'm not wrong though."

"Whatever!"

Nearly two hours later, Tango got concerned they hadn't escaped yet. Using the utility entrance, he crawled through the corridors, peeking into each room, searching for the missing hermits.

"Aha! What happened to you two?" Tango dropped through the ceiling, discovering a strange scene. Rendog had donned the armor from the stand, while Iskall used the stand as a shield. They faced each other, armed with fishing rods as weapons, primed for battle until Tango dropped in.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Tango! A second later and Iskall would've been dead!"

"As if! I was going for the kill this time!" Iskall called humorously.

"What happened to you guys! You know there are more rooms, right?"

"Yeah, well, we were really upset after this room," Ren shrugged, taking off his helmet.

"So we just kinda gave up. I did take a great nap though!"

"Oh good? So, did you wanna come with me, or should I leave you here?" Tango chuckled at his joke, but stopped when he saw Iskall's expression. "You're not seriously considering-"

"I'm out, let's leave Iskall here for dead!" Ren bolted for the hole in the ceiling.

"Hey! You jerk!" Iskall sprinted after him, sliding through the gap just as Ren slammed it shut. Their footsteps faded away, leaving Tango trapped in silence.

"Well.. At least I have you, right, Mr. Stand?"


End file.
